Optical fibers are often carried within cables including a rugged exterior sheathing and maybe a linear or parallel strength member. Such cables may be used when optical fibers need to be carried over aerial supports to reach a destination where fiber optic connectivity is desired. Such cables may also be used when optical fibers are buried within or pulled through underground conduits to reach a destination where fiber optic connectivity is desired. When these sturdy and protective cables reach the desired location, the fibers within the cables need to be broken out of the rugged casing so that the fibers may be connected with drop cables or customer equipment at the location. Often, the optical fiber within such a cable will be carried in a linear passage or lumen within the cable which then be filled with a fluid or other substance providing protection against water infiltration of the lumen.
It is desirable to provide a device and method for connecting to the sheathing and strength members of the protective cables while permitting the optical fibers to be broken out of the cable and transitioned to an up jacket in preparation for splicing or connecting to local equipment. It is also desirable that the device and method seal and contain the water protective substance within the lumen of the cable.